


喝牛奶吗

by Cocamilk



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocamilk/pseuds/Cocamilk
Summary: 激情小妈文（也许是
Relationships: 孙东杓/李垠尚, 音标
Kudos: 1





	喝牛奶吗

**Author's Note:**

> 和晚茶生宝贝的合作文 我是后续  
> ooc属于我 上升正主是傻逼  
> 剧情废物 只会炖肉 肉也可能不香  
> 全车四千字 一发完

숨 소리 들려   
呼吸缓缓传来  
몸이 녹아 내려  
身躯渐渐融化  
견딜 수 없어  
再也无法抑制  
참을 수 없어  
再也无法忍耐

没能等到他的小妈来找他，老东西一出门，李垠尚就忍无可忍的将孙东杓压在了餐桌上，孙东杓依旧是那一副无辜的神情看着他，双腿却已经盘上李垠尚的腰，丝滑的蚕丝睡衣顺着滑腻的皮肤往上滑，那若隐若现的春色似乎触手可及。  
“小妈作为母亲不是要多多教育儿子吗？”李垠尚模仿着孙东杓对自己所做的样子，伸出舌头舔孙东杓的耳垂，见面前的人眯起了眼睛，李垠尚反而是变本加厉，将孙东杓整个耳垂含住。“想喝我的牛奶的话，那就要拜托小妈多多指导，”李垠尚放过了孙东杓已经染上粉红的耳垂，在耳边轻声说着“指导我，如何操爽你。”

孙东杓的手攀上李垠尚的肩头，借着力坐了起来，姿势使然，那件睡衣已经滑落到手肘，整个上半身都已经暴露无遗了，孙东杓舔舔唇边，眼里已然带上了期待。  
“把我抱到床上。”李垠尚照着孙东杓的指挥，将他抱到了自己房间的床上，轻轻放下。  
孙东杓将拉着李垠尚让李垠尚也坐在了床上，他靠近李垠尚，不紧不慢的脱掉李垠尚的衣服，如此近的距离，李垠尚感觉到对方就靠在自己的肩上，呼吸尖吐出的热气就喷在自己的脖子上。如此近的距离，他微微地低头，就能看见那修长的脖颈，露在外面的肌肤光滑而又细腻，想在这个小妖精身上留下更多属於自己的印记的念头突然充斥在李垠尚的脑海中。不过他没有这麽做，因为接下来下半身不断传来的快感，让他不由忘却了其他。  
孙东杓那双在他的阴茎上熟练地套弄的手，有著让人惊讶的技巧。温暖的掌心包裹著阴茎，让李垠尚不由一颤。而当双手上下滑动，或许不会有多强烈的感觉，但掌心与液体摩擦发出的“嗤嗤”声，无疑增添了淫靡的氛围。空气中仿佛都飘散著性爱的味道，诱惑著李垠尚的神经。  
“首先要学会激起对方的兴趣喔，总而言之就是要让对方有想和你做爱的想法。”孙东杓的小奶音里带上了不一样的味道，此刻他奶音中略带慵懒的声音，比任何催情药都要勾得人心神荡漾，“舒服吗？”  
“舒服，小妈教的很好。”李垠尚双手往后撑着，比平日更加低沉的声音已经昭示了李垠尚现在已经浸在情欲之中。  
于是孙东杓又重点照顾了敏感的铃口。他在铃口处轻轻地抠弄，或许有些微微的刺痛，但反而一下子刺激了欲望。接著，那双手又在龟头上反覆地摩挲，用指腹描绘龟头的形状。这种缓慢的节奏，使得刚刚被刺激起来的欲望，又被挑逗得难耐。  
“要认真记住小妈的手法。”孙东杓的手在次回到肉棒上，飞快地套弄起来，并且时不时地揉捏後面那两个小球。“嗯……”在孙东杓的手指在精囊间不能流转、爱抚之下，源源不断地快感袭击，让李垠尚忍不住发出一声闷哼。  
孙东杓闭起眼睛，感觉著手中的肉棒慢慢地抬头，变粗变大，有生命力地在搏动。年轻人就是好啊，对於这根肉棒的大小，孙东杓还是非常满意的。他很没出息地咽了咽口水，不禁开始意淫起来，身体也因为期待而隐隐燥热了起来。  
而此刻李垠尚却有点没有耐心了，他听见对方在自己的耳边，如同叹息般地低昵：  
“你这根肉棒可真够大的……”  
李垠尚得意，大概没有哪个男人不爱听这种夸奖。他摆动腰部，让那根粗大的肉棒往前顶了顶，向他的小妈耀武扬威。  
“好想舔一下……”  
除了说出这麽诱人的话，这个妖精还故意发出吞咽口水的声音，让李垠尚现在就恨不得把自己的肉棒塞进那张嘴里，将精液喷在他的脸上。  
“可是下面更加想吃呢……”  
简简单单的一句话，让李垠尚觉得自己脑中的一根弦“轰”的一下，就这麽断了，只想立刻把这个妖精按在地上好好地操他一番。  
李垠尚盯着孙东杓，眼里仿佛都要喷出火来，孙东杓却还是用那副无辜的神情看着他， 他随后躺在了床上，双腿大大地分开，再曲起，尽量地往胸前压。这样便使臀部离开地面，后穴完全地暴露在李垠尚的视野中。  
“小妈告诉你，接下来要学会扩张。”说完，孙东杓的左手横在自己的膝盖弯处，右手则伸向後穴，打算以身示范。不想，他的手还没碰到後穴，就被李垠尚打断。  
“我来吧小妈，得理论和实践相结合啊。”  
孙东杓玩味的看着李垠尚，乖乖的收回自己的手。李垠尚弯下身，认真的打量起这个收缩着的粉嫩的穴口。李垠尚向那个穴口探入一个手指，“嗯哼……”敏感的地方被指尖戳弄，怎麽可能会没有感觉，孙东杓手一抖，差点按不住双腿。  
李垠尚觉得有趣极了，仅仅只是这样弄一下，对方就像受不了了一样。於是更加好奇，干脆把手指伸了进去。  
“小妈，是这样吗？”李垠尚虽然嘴上在询问，但动作却没有一点迟疑，接著便又塞了两根手指进去。三根手指呈品字形，试图伸到肠道最里面。  
“停下……”孙东杓一下子有点受不了，虽然被插得很舒服，但孙东杓还是忍耐著快感，继续进行培训：  
“你要曲起手指，尽量地进行扩张……”  
“这样？”  
“哈……对……再用指甲抠……啊……轻点……”孙东杓对这个一教就会、领悟精髓的学生，还是非常满意的。  
李垠尚的耳边不断传来孙东杓低低浅浅的呻吟，那就像一个个符咒，往他耳朵里钻，有著难以言喻的魔力，叫人听著就热血沸腾。思绪变得焦躁，身体变得不受控制，总有一团火，在拼命地往外冲。孙东杓白皙的皮肤上泛著淡淡的粉色，看着就让人很有品尝的欲望。

接下来已经没有什么教程可言了，仅仅是手指就已经让孙东杓意乱情迷，只会迷乱的呻吟着，李垠尚将手指抽出，因为手指的离开，让饥渴的孙东杓更加难耐，粉色的后穴在快速地一张一合，似乎是在邀请男人的进入。刚才被填满的後穴，现在不免觉得空虚。尤其孙东杓正被挑逗地性起，那勃起的阴茎，无不在说明他的情欲高涨。他湿润的双眸，略带哀怨地看向李垠尚，催促道：“这样可不行，我还没爽够呢。”

李垠尚忍不住吻了上去，堵住那张总在诱惑人的小嘴。孙东杓主动缠上李垠尚伸过来的舌头，吞咽他渡过来的唾液，甚至是李垠尚舔舐他的牙龈，都让孙东杓在轻轻的颤栗。  
李垠尚无疑对这样甜腻的鼻音十分受用，使他不禁加深了这个吻，让自己的舌头舔过更多的地方，占领每一块土地。孙东杓勾住对方的脖子，好让两个人贴得更近，吻得更深。  
一个热情四射的吻终於结束，两人分开之时，甚至有一条银丝被牵扯出来，连接在两人的嘴唇之间，增添了淫靡的气氛。  
孙东杓大口地喘着气，一时还没从热吻中回过神来。太激烈了，从来没有哪个人能仅凭接吻就带给自己像高潮一样的刺激。  
而李垠尚盯着身下的人，垂下的眼睑，看起来温顺了不少──长长的睫毛在轻颤，像是扇子扇在人的心上，扇得人痒痒的；湿润的红唇，让人又不禁想去咬上一口尝尝味道。  
孙东杓稍稍抬高身体，碰触着对方的身体，然後如水蛇般轻轻地扭动，使得自己的性器摩擦对方的性器。  
“小尚……小妈身体好热……我要小尚嘛……”  
“操。”李垠尚真的控制不住自己了，当孙东杓湿濡濡的双眸中写满着欲望，当红艳的双唇说出乞求自己的话，李垠尚觉得自己再不行动，就真的不是男人了。  
李垠尚让孙东杓的腿盘在自己的腰上，接着就直捣黄龙。  
“啊……”两人几乎同时发出低喘。  
後穴被完全地撑开，连褶皱都被抚平了，灼热如岩浆般的阴茎，烫得孙东杓几乎从床上跳起来。  
而李垠尚也同样觉得舒爽无比，孙东杓的内壁无论紧窒的程度、温度、湿度都正正好好，不会过紧使得肉棒不舒服，又不会过松导致失去快感，淫荡的肠道更是会自动分泌肠液，不会因为过于干涩而进入困难。  
总之，自己的肉棒被这麽极品的小穴所包裹，真是难以想像的享受。  
“小妈的骚穴好湿，好多水。”李垠尚发出这样的叹息。他没有急着进攻，反而让肉棒安静地待在後穴之中，享受那内壁在对着肉棒自动收缩按摩，如同有无数张小嘴在吸。  
李垠尚赤裸的语言让孙东杓的脸颊绯红，但那一动也不动的肉棒，却又让他更加在意。  
肠道深度的瘙痒没有得到缓解，反而越来越强烈。得不到满足的欲火，就快将他焚烧干净了。  
“动一下……嗯……”孙东杓主动扭动着臀部，好让体内的肉棒能变化一下角度，顶到不同的地方。孙东杓不过话音刚落，李垠尚那粗长的肉棒就抽出至穴口，再重重地顶进来，顶到肠道的深处。  
“啊──！”过于刺激的快感，使得孙东杓发出惊喘。小腿用力绷得直直的，连脚趾头都爽得蜷缩了起来。李垠尚被那淫荡得内壁绞紧，也是爽得差点想射精。  
孙东杓的身体呈现异样的淡粉色，与白皙的肌肤相称，更显得可口诱人。他的头发因为汗水而随意地黏在了额头、脸颊上，看起来有种凌乱的性感，漂亮的双眸蒙上了一层雾气，写满了欲求不满，深陷欲海之中。  
李垠尚充分明白了自己小妈的魅力之处。他低头吻上那红艳的双唇，舌头缠绵时，又摆动结实的腰身，疯狂地操那极品的骚穴。  
“唔唔……唔唔唔……”  
好爽……要死了……被封住嘴巴的孙东杓只能发出鼻音，表达自己的兴奋。  
“唔唔唔唔唔……唔唔唔唔唔唔唔……”上下两张小嘴都被男人侵犯着，快感如汹涌澎湃的潮水，直接将孙东杓所吞没。  
上面的小嘴与李垠尚吻得抵死缠绵，舌尖纠缠共舞，交换彼此的唾液；下面的小嘴则被男人那又粗又大的肉棒重重地操干，每一下顶进来，都顶到肠道的最深处，深到像五脏六腑都要被顶出来了一样。  
李垠尚毫不留情地抽插，让孙东杓一边恐惧后穴被操烂的同时，一边却又被大肉棒操得欲仙欲死，恨不得就这样被男人操死。  
孙东杓双腿盘在男人的腰上，臀部配合着男人的节奏而扭动，好让李垠尚把他操得更深更猛。李垠尚只觉得，自己的体温从来没有这麽高过，血液也从来没有这麽沸腾过！他咬着牙，飞快强劲地抽送起来，每一下都顶到孙东杓最敏感的那点。  
“啊哈……不行了……要射了！要被操射了！”孙东杓尖叫地达到了高潮，李垠尚也终于被高潮时紧缩的肠道夹得射了出来。  
射过精後，李垠尚躺在孙东杓的身边，看着孙东杓双眼无神地看着天花板，沉浸在高潮的余韵中的样子，笑着把玩着孙东杓的发丝。  
“小妈，我的牛奶，你满意吗？”


End file.
